525600 Minutes
by Bella in the Abyss
Summary: 'I do believe tradition dictates that at the stroke of midnight on this fine day - er - night everybody puckers up and kisses whomever is at hand.' 'Why Miss Granger, I do believe you're drunk.' 'I do believe I am. So are you gonna kiss me or not' All dialogue one-shot.


Title: 525600 Minutes  
>Summary: A year in the life of Harry and Hermione. All dialogue.<br>Word Count: 1529  
>AN: This is dedicated to the memory of the victims of 9/11. Sorry I'm a little late in posting it.  
>Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. I'm just borrowing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>525600 Minutes<strong>

**1**

'Happy New Year Harry.'

'Happy New Year Hermione.'

'I do believe tradition dictates that at the stroke of midnight on this fine day - er - night everybody puckers up and kisses whoever is at hand.'

'Why Miss Granger, I do believe you're drunk.'

'I do believe I am. So are you gonna kiss me or not?'

**64140**

'Happy Valentine's Day Hermione.'

'You know I hate Valentine's Day Harry.'

'Yes you may have mentioned it once or twice. Though you didn't seem to mind it when Lockhart was teaching.'

'And for that, I'm not going to give you your present.'

'You actually brought me a present?'

'You can stop that Harry, you won't find it. It isn't exactly something you can gift wrap.'

'It doesn't sing does it?'

'No but with the right provocation it may scream.'

'Oh. I sincerely apologise for my rude...'

'Too late.'

'Is there nothing I can say or do to persuade you change your mind?'

'Well...'

**109200**

'Why did I agree to come with you again?'

'Because you love me.'

'Obviously, but I ask again, why?'

'Um - because - you - um - to catch up with old friends?'

'One of those "old friends" just vomited on my shoes.'

'They're very nice shoes.'

'Shut up Potter.'

'It's a party! You gotta loosen up Hermione.'

'You can shut up too, Ron.'

'Yes ma'am.'

**130500**

'I rarely received any chocolate for Easter. Since my parents are dentists they didn't like me having sugar. To this day I feel like my mum is going to burst out of the pantry and scold me for putting sugar in my morning coffee.'

'The Dursleys never gave me anything for Easter except extra chores.'

'I could always turn your Aunt and Uncle into fluffy bunnies and give them to Teddy as an Easter present.'

'What did Teddy ever do to you?'

'So the problem you have is not that I would be breaking about a dozen laws by turning your relatives into rabbits, but that I would give said rabbits to your godson.'

'Uh, yeah that about sums it up.'

'Do you have the Dursleys new address?'

**174720**

'It hasn't gotten any easier.'

'I know. I miss them too. I always will.'

'I just feel that everything that we went through would have been worth it if Remus and Tonks could see Teddy growing up. Or if Fred was pulling pranks alongside George. Or if Colin was stalking me for a photo.'

'They thought it was worth it.'

'I've been thinking...'

'Should I run?'

'Ha ha. But I have been thinking, about what's really important in life. The Weasleys, Teddy, my friends. And you. You are the most important person in the world to me.'

'And you're the most important...what's that?'

'That would be a key.'

'Yes I can see that. What does it open?'

'The door to my apartment. I want you to have it.'

'I already have a key to your apartment.'

'That's the spare key. This would be _your _key. This is me trying to ask you to move in with me but I seem to be doing a very poor job of it.'

'Not at all! Yes, I'll move in with you. To be honest, I'm not sure why I'm still paying rent on my place, nearly all my clothes are in your closet and I haven't even been to my apartment for two weeks and - oh my God Crookshanks!'

**229920**

'It's a letter from Neville.'

'How are the newlyweds?'

'Hannah is fine but Neville is a bit upset, Trevor died last night.'

'Oh that's too bad.'

'It is a shame. I owe that toad a lot.'

'You do?'

'Yes. You see when I was eleven, all buck teeth and a know-it-all attitude, a boy asked me to help him find his toad. And I went up and down the Hogwarts Express looking for that slippery toad until I barged into this one particular compartment where two boys were sitting. One of the boys had messy hair and broken glasses and I - showing off just a little - fixed them for him. I'm afraid I didn't make the best impression but I swore then and there that I would be friends with Harry Potter even if it killed me.'

'It nearly did. Several times in fact.'

'Completely worth it. I regret nothing.'

'You know, I never did thank you for fixing my glasses.'

'No you didn't. But you're welcome all the same.'

**304500**

'Happy birthday Harry!'

'Thanks love. Why is there a ribbon around your neck?'

'Because it's your birthday.'

'So I get to unwrap you?'

'Like you don't do so every night. No, this is just a little reminder.'

'A reminder of what?'

'How lucky we are. What we have...I never imagined I would ever experience anything like this.'

'It's a gift.'

'Exactly.'

'This is the best birthday ever.'

**330000**

'Hermione, are you still mad at me?'

'Hmm.'

'That's a yes. Would it help if I said I'm sorry?'

'Hmm.'

'Would it help if I gave you a backrub?'

'Hmm.'

'Would it help if I donated a large cheque to spew?'

'It's not _spew_! It the Soci-'

'Got you talking.'

'Hmm.'

'Can you at least tell me what it is I did?'

'I don't remember.'

'Well then.'

'Harry?'

'Yes?'

'I'm sorry.'

'I forgive you.'

**376200**

'Happy birthday Hermione, how does it feel to be robbing the cradle?'

'Excuse me?'

'Well you are a year older than me.'

'Not quite a year.'

'Close enough old girl.'

'I'm only 22!'

'Are those lines around your eyes?'

'Why are you trying to piss me off?'

'Because you look so adorable when you're about to hex me.'

'Keep that in mind while the canaries are attacking.'

'And to distract you while your present arrives.'

'What? Oh Harry she's gorgeous!'

'I thought it was about time you got that owl you were talking about in third year.'

'I love her! But don't think I've forgotten those canaries.'

'I'll just run along and make breakfast then shall I?'

'Yes I think that would be best.'

'Love you.'

'Love you too. Now run.'

**437100**

'It's the most horrible day of the year.'

'Oh cheer up love. The past few Halloweens have been really very peaceful.'

'You're right. Not a troll in sight.'

'Or a basilisk'

'Or an escaped convict.'

'Or the Goblet of Fire.'

'Or a toad in a pink sweater.'

'Or...wait what happened in sixth year again?'

'I don't recall. But I'm sure it was horrible.'

'Yes, your Halloweens are the stuff of nightmares.'

'Hermione.'

'Yes love?'

'Halloween sucks.'

'Yes it does.'

**444300**

'I still don't understand why we're on the roof.'

'I told you. It's Guy Fawkes Day.'

'And that means we need to be on the roof?'

'There will be fireworks soon. We'll have a good view from here.'

'Muggle fireworks?'

'Yes. Weasley Wildfire Whiz-bangs might attract the wrong kind of attention in central London.'

'This isn't very comfortable.'

'I'll cast a cushioning charm then. Better?'

'Much. Except that I'm cold.'

'I can do a warming charm. Or you could have listened to me when I told you to bring a jumper.'

'I'm hungry.'

'Harry! Is there any particular reason you're complaining so damn much?'

'We're on the roof.'

'We've established that.'

'In full view of everyone on the street and across the road.'

'If they cared to look, yes.'

'Getting arrested for indecent exposure wasn't part of my plans for tonight.'

'Oh. Did you want to go inside and celebrate?'

'Now I understand this holiday!'

'I'll bet you do.'

**515940**

'Merry Christmas love. Open that one first.'

'It's huge! Did you buy out the entire stock of Flourish and Blotts?'

'Open it and find out.'

'What? Oh very funny Harry. How many are there? Never mind, I'll just-'

'Vanishing the boxes is cheating.'

'Well what did you expect from the smartest and most impatient witch of the...oh.'

'Do you like it?'

'Oh.'

'Is that a yes?'

'Oh Harry, it's beautiful.'

'Is that another yes?'

'Oh.'

'Hermione!'

'You haven't even asked me yet!'

'I thought the ring kind of spoke for itself but if you insist. Hermione Granger, I am terrible with words so I'll just cut to the chase. I love you more than words can say. Will you marry me?'

'Oh Harry, yes! Of course I will, did you even have to ask?

'But you just said...'

'Shut up and kiss me.'

'If you insist.'

**525600**

'Happy New Year Harry.'

'Happy New Year Hermione.'

'A lot has changed since the last time we spoke those words.'

'Yes, for one you aren't drunk.'

'Oh hush. Be thankful I was or I would have never kissed you.'

'I beg to differ. I am irresistible.'

'I would argue with that but I can't.'

'Do you know what my New Years resolution was last year?'

'No.'

'To make you fall in love with me.'

'You definitely succeeded.'

'And now you and I are engaged, Neville and Hannah are married, Ginny is a chaser for the Harpies and Ron is in Malta hunting Crumple Horned Snorkacks with Luna.'

'What a difference a year makes.'

* * *

><p>AN: I took the time to do the maths and make sure the minutes are accurate (which they are to the best of my knowledge) so please take the time to review.


End file.
